Rip Hunter
Captain Rip Hunter, is a former Time Master and the leader of a self-assembled team. Rip is a former Time Master, and the first person to build a time sphere, Against the Time Masters' code forbidding relationships, Rip had a wife and a son named Jonas, who were both killed by the immortal dictator Vandal Savage in the year 2166, a largely dystopian era. This motivated Rip to request his fellow Time Masters for action to undo Vandal's tyranny. When his pleas fell on deaf ears, he chose to go rogue, stealing the timeship, the Waverider, and its onboard AI, Gideon, and traveled back to the year 2016 to recruit a team of people considered unimportant to the timeline.[ Gathering them up on a rooftop, Hunter explained to them the danger of Vandal Savage. To further convince them to help, Hunter lied and said that in his future they were regarded as Legends. He then proceeded to tell them that if they wanted to help to meet him at a specific location in thirty six hours. Much to his pleasure, they all arrived and Hunter welcomed them onboard his ship. He then explained to them that to track down and destroy Savage before he destroys humanity and time itself, they must go to the only one who is an expert on Savage: Aldus Boardman. Arriving in the year 1975, Hunter brought with him Ray, Stein, and Kendra and Carter , claiming he did not need the skill sets of Leonard, Mick, or Sara. Arriving at St. Roch University, the group confronted Boardman, who recognize Kendra and Carter as his reincarnated mother and father . Boardman then explained to them that Savage spent his years causing war and numerous others atrocities all over the world to keep his anonymity and proceeded to give them a journal detailing all the information he had on Savage. Suddenly, Rip got an alert from Gideon that the Waverider was under attack. However, Kendra and Carter were unwilling to leave their son behind and demanded he come with them much to Hunter's protest. Arriving at the Waverider, Hunter found the ship under attack by Chronos. Working together, Rip and the team managed to fight Chronos off long enough to escape. Although ,in the process, Boardman was severely injured. Escaping, Kendra demanded Rip tell them who Chronos was and the real reason he recruited them. Hunter revealed everything and told them he understood if they wanted to return home. The others then decided to take a moment to decide on what choice they would make. Later, everyone came together with Kendra telling him that Boardman passed away and blamed herself, Rip told her not to and proceeded to tell everyone that time itself alongside Chronos and Savage would be one of their enemies. The group decided to stay together to defeat Savage and earn their rightful place in history. Hunter then proceeded to take them to the lead he had learned from Boardman's journal. TGTTA 2 In TGTTA 2, Rip Hunter joins the battle against The Past VIllain Syndicate led by Legends Enemy Eobard Thawne. Who he is familiar with, Rip apparently first brought the Waverider to save Slade's team from The Joker and though it was unknown until Deathstroke revealed this. He really first appears when Bender, Rick, Grovyle, Morty and Marceline board the ship and when Slade, Ventress, Hades and Crowley escape Multiversal Hell. He introduces them to the team and it's short lived as Thawne invades and forces them into battle mode. Afterwards, Rip tells Bender and Slade where to go next and brings them back and he hires Grovyle. Later he goes to see Kyle and recruits him to work with the Legends while keeping his eye on The Joker who he notices is on his way to Equestria. Rip Hunter learning of Dennis's presence to kill Bender and Skipper as well as Lydia. He decides he must have the team split up for this mission. Rip works with Slade alongside Wally West and Sara Lance to do their own quest which Reverb's crew intercepts their attempt to find Bender on Deathstroke's followers. Reverb almost gets them killed until he and Wally manage to weaken Hades's seal and then once again locks onto Deathstroke's followers when they to try to arrest Slade specifically Welton, Azarel and Scudsworth. Once getting Tombstone to help him, he co-operates with Harry Wells and Tombstone to get a zero in on the location and then he and Slade save Bender from Thawne, Joker and Toffee by fighting them with the rest of the team. Rip learns that The inscriptions of their amulet is Netherlandish an language that even the Waverider has no info on. With The Legends, all split from each. Rip Hunter, Sara Lance, Ray Palmer and Mick Rory all seem to be the only ones on ship and Rip learns from Gideon that each of the Legends were sent to two other islands and that Rip needs to repair the ship. Ray and Sara tell Rip that repairs to the ship are all over the island and that it will take a bit of traveling. Mick comes in riding a truck pronouncing how he loves acquiring vehicles while all three lower their eyes at this yet they go with it. Ray decides to drive it as he says Mick gets too much in the drinks and look all over the place for them. Sara deducts that according to their scan, they need a new pilot's seat, the radar and chronos reactor. Rip points that the crew must be careful as considering that The Legion did find them with ease and shot them. The others listen and this is when explosives are felt and it turns this is from The Joker and Terrance Lewis who are both throwing bombs out of a parachute trying to shoot them out of course. Ray drives carefully trying to avoid all the bombs while The other 3 try to see who's throwing bombs and Rip takes his binoculars and sees the two and tells Mick to start trying to fire at them. Mick taking out his fire gun sets to set the balloon on fire, Ray decides to drive it as he says Mick gets too much in the drinks and look all over the place for them. Sara deducts that according to their scan, they need a new pilot's seat, the radar and chronos reactor. Rip points that the crew must be careful as considering that The Legion did find them with ease and shot them. The others listen and this is when explosives are felt and it turns this is from The Joker and Terrance Lewis who are both throwing bombs out of a parachute trying to shoot them out of course. Ray drives carefully trying to avoid all the bombs while The other 3 try to see who's throwing bombs and Rip takes his binoculars and sees the two and tells Mick to start trying to fire at them. Mick taking out his fire gun sets to set the balloon on fire, A Few days after traveling, Robin, Raven and Starfire attack the Legends by surprise which angers Mick especially. Remembering his first encounter with them and decides to light them up, pointing out they need to kill them as long as they exist, Thawne and Joker can use their connection against them, Rip, Sara and Rip disagree with this and fight the three. They ignore them and Rip wakes up from being unconsciousness and has Sara and Ray disarm Robin. Rip tells Mick that he actually figured Mick would leave them and actually convinced Robin to chase down Mick after been defeated. The other Titans are too drunk after 3 bottles to do anything and Mick adds the radar to the truck load. With Two Items down and a reactor to go. Mick and Rip take the two items down back to the ship while Ray Palmer and Sara Lance go to find the three. Sara eventually gets to the location and finds Joker and Brother Blood who took Ray Hostage. Sara asks what they want and Joker answers that they want the Wave Rider though Brother Blood thinks that they should from something else and Joker answers that by doing this they can stand the Legends here. Sara calls Rip and tells Rip of the situation. Rip admits it's a tough decision, though Mick suggests she fights one of them, Sara thinks the same situation and challenges one of them to a fight and chooses Joker Rip and Mick save Ray from Brother Blood during the time the smoke was in effect through Joker and Sara's fight Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Characters of TGTTA 2 Category:Main Heroes of TGTTA 2 Category:Humans Category:Brunettes Category:Gun Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Tacticians Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:The Legends of Tomorrow Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Characters that Darthnecrozma666 is Neutral towards Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe